Mutual Love
by Ashori-Chan
Summary: Re-Make of another fanfic! Shizuo/Anri! Lame summery, sorry.  Can Shizuo and Anri become just friends, or something more?


**Okay, to be really, really truthful, this is a remake of melt. Only better. I noticed that there were other Anri/Shizuo shippers out there, besides me, so I decided to re-type this fanfic. I don't feel so lonely now, thanks to you guys. 3**

**I changed some of the scenes in the anime, only because I didn't want to directly copy the anime's script. But the plot and everything is still there. I didn't chnage _'I-ZA-YA-KUUUUN'_ either. xD I didn't know what tye of music Shizuo would listen to, so I just put none. Same with Anri. Sorry 'bout that.**

**And, really, in my mind, Shizuo very likely didn't get along with his family, besides Katsuka. I have no idea if this is cannon or not, anime or light novel, but it just seems like it. xD**

**PS. I'm typing up the next chapter of Tokyo Outbreak, _I swear._ I just got cought up with high school starting, and the new fanfic that I'm typing. It'll maybe be two, to three chapters more.**

**Mutual Love**

**Chapter one**

Whenever Sonohara Anri was asked, _'Who's the strongest man in Ikeburuko? Orihara Izaya or Heiwajima Shizuo?'_ she always replied with an _'I don't really know.'_ Or she just blushed and ignored the question entirely. Until she saw both of them in action that was.

"Oi. Iz~a~ya-KUUUUN, I thought I told you to stay out of Ikeburuko?" Shizuo asked, putting his blue tinted sunglasses away.

'_H-Huh? W-What's going on?'_Anri looked at both Izaya, who was rambling on while he had his pocketknife out, and Shizuo, who just looked mad to see Izaya. Anri couldn't exactly understand why both Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima Shizuo were fighting. Were they enemies or something?

_**Whack!**_

Turning her head around from looking at Izaya, Anri saw that Shizuo was hit in the head with a baseball bat. He didn't fall down, but he was holding his head, and it was bleeding. Twitching at the sight of dripping blood, Anri backed away. She couldn't stand the sight, or even the smell, of blood.

Rambling on about something, Shizuo suddenly punched a guy so _hard that his clothes came flying off as he flew and landed on his back. _Anri knew that Heiwajima Shizuo was strong, but this strong? Shizuo then proceeded to beat up everyone around him. Besides Orihara Izaya, Ryugamine Mikado, and Misaomi Kida.

"Well, I had fun, Shizzy-Chan! Bye bye!~" As Orihara Izaya made his escape, Shizuo yelled out his name, and picked up a vending machine, and tried to throw it at Izaya. Only for the thrown vending machine to be stopped by Simon, the sushi guy, as Anri called him.

"Shizuo! Fighting is bad!" Simon said, still holding the vending machine in his hands. Mikado was trying to figure out how Simon jumped from so high up, and lived.

"Simon! Shut up!" Shizuo ran up and tried to punch Simon, only to be stopped by Simon's bare fist. As they were brawling it out, Mikado grabbed Anri's hand and ran away from Shizuo and Simon. Kida stayed behind, likely watching the fight.

After the whole ordeal, Anri's point of view of Ikeburuko's strongest man changed quickly. She never thought much of it before, but now after seeing Shizuo duke it out, she was sure that he was the strongest person in Ikeburuko. Though, she'd never say it out loud.

* * *

The second time Anri saw Shizuo in action, was when she was getting chased by some Yellow Scarves members, and a whole chase scene like it was out of some cartoon proceeded. She even wore some weird bunny suit.

"Urrrghhh. Why the hell is my cell phone coming up with all these weird e-mails?" Shouted someone, with an angry tone in his voice. Anri turned her head around, and saw that it was Shizuo. In a way, she was thankful that Shizuo was there, she didn't want to use Saika, really.

"Whaddya want?" One of the thugs said to Shizuo. "If you can't tell, we're _really_ busy right now."

Shizuo's left eye twitched, and he suddenly went berserk. He punched, and even lifted up one of the thugs and threw him to the ground. Anri blinked, and saw that the other thugs ran away from Shizuo, after he was through with everything.

As Celty came up in her motorcycle, Shizuo looked at his cell phone again and mumbled under his breath. "… I hate this damn thing!"

As Celty came up, and typed down on her cell phone if Anri was okay, Anri bowed and said thank you to Shizuo. Only, Shizuo was too busy trying to figure out what was wrong with his cell phone. Anri thought that it was cute that Shizuo was getting so mad over his cell phone, which was very likely not as messed up as he thought, but she kept it to herself.

"Hey, you." Shizuo looked at Anri. "Do you know how to fix cell phones?"

"Um, uh… I guess?" Anri fake smiled. She really didn't know anything about fixing cell phones, but she decided to just take the cell phone away from him. Who knows how much he paid for it, just for his cell phone to be trashed.

* * *

Later that night, as Anri was watching Shinra trying to beat a video game, she didn't know which one it was and didn't ask Shinra, Anri took out Shizuo's cell phone and played around on it. He seemed to have a pretty high class cell phone, though it wasn't one of those Smart Phones that everyone seems to have.

'_Hmmm… Heiwajima-San doesn't get many e-mails. Besides ones from the Dollars.' _Anri felt embarrassed looking at Shizuo's e-mails like that, but he really wouldn't know. Or at least, Anri hoped that he wouldn't know.

"Hey, hey, Anri-Chan! Look at my high score!" Shinra said, as he pointed at his TV with a huge grin on his face. Anri guessed that this was Shinra's highest score, or something. She went along with it, and smiled.

**Knock, Knock.**

"I'll get itttt! ~" Shinra said, as he turned off his game station and ran to his apartments door. "Ehhhh, Shizuo-Kun? W-What happened to you?"

Putting away Shizuo's cell phone, Anri ran to see what Shinra was talking about. Gasping, Anri put her hand up to her mouth. Shizuo was shot twice, once on the side of his back, and once in his leg. "H-Heiwajima-San?"

Blinking, Shizuo stared at Anri for awhile before finally answering her. "Who're you?"

Almost wanting to burst out laughing at Shizuo's comment, Anri swallowed her laughter aside, and told Shizuo her name. Anri didn't really tell Shizuo her name before, so she can't exactly blame him. It was just so… cute of him to suddenly say that. "U-Um, Heiwajima-San, I-I'm Sonohara Anri. I'm the girl you saved earlier."

Still confused, Shizuo just went along with it, and said hi to Anri. "I still don't know who you are, though."

After Shinra was all done with Shizuo, Anri came back into the living room. She still couldn't stand blood, so she went into Celty's bedroom. Seeing that Shizuo still had a pissed off look on his face, Anri decided to not bring up anything that'd make him mad. Going over to her bag, Anri took out Shizuo's cell phone.

"U-Um, I think this is yours, Heiwajima-San. I couldn't find anything wrong with it, so…" Holding out Shizuo's cell phone in the palm of her hand, Shizuo took it, and looked confused. "Heiwajima-San, remember? You gave it to me because you wanted me to fix it."

Suddenly remembering, Shizuo smacked his head in anger. "Sorry. I have a bad memory when it comes to cute girls."

Blushing majorly, Anri shook her head and laughed softly. "I-its okay, Heiwajima-San. I have a bad memory when it comes to remembering lyrics of songs."

Grunting, Shizuo rubbed the back of his head. "I rarely ever listen to songs because of that."

"I don't keep up with music, much. Unless their posters and music is everywhere." Anri said, still blushing. Shizuo's _'cute'_ comment certainly took her by surprise.

"I don't keep up with it at all." Shizuo said, honestly. He really didn't keep up with music, mostly because it all sounded the same to him.

"U-Um, Heiwajima-Sa-"Anri was cut off by Shizuo.

"Call me Shizuo. _'Heiwajima-San'_reminds me of my Dad. I can't stand him." Shizuo said, sighing. He didn't hate his Dad, but he never got along with him. For obvious reasons.

"Oh, um, _'Shizuo-Kun' _then?" Anri said, hoping that Shizuo wouldn't object to it. She liked the way _'Shizuo-Kun'_ sounded, oddly.

"Okay. As long as it isn't Shizu-Chan or Shizzy-Chan." Shizuo said, not adding in that it was all Izaya's fault. And Erika's.

"You can call me Anri if you want to, Shizuo-Kun." Anri smiled. She figured that a name as simple as hers would be easy for Shizuo to remember. Or at least, that's what she hoped.

"… '_Anri'_? If you want me to, I can call you that, I guess." Shizuo said, scratching his head again. Mostly out of embarrassment.

"You can call me Sonohara too." Anri softly laughed. "But it can go either way, Shizuo-Kun."

"… Hey, uh, Anri. What grade are you in?" Shizuo was wondering for awhile now. She was wearing Raira's uniform.

"Huh? My first year of high school." Anri finally gathered up the courage and sat down next to Shizuo. Standing up like that was starting to get painful.

"Oh, okay then. I was just wondering." Shizuo said. "I went to Raira myself. Along with Shinra and that flea."

"Really?" Anri didn't know that. She knew that Raira was an older school, but Shizuo, Shinra, and Izaya all went to the same school? That explains how they all met.

"Yeah, really. Though, me and Shinra met in grade school. I constantly broke bones in my body, and he seemed to be interested in my strength." Shizuo forgot half of the fights he got into when he was in grade school. Most of them were so childish anyway.

"It seems strange that you and Shinra-San became friends just like _that_." Anri questioned, wondering how Shinra had to guts to ask a grade school Shizuo. He didn't seem that brave, at least to Anri, Shinra didn't look brave.

"Ergg, I never told him we were friends. He just assumes that w3e're friends, because we see each other a lot." Shizuo grunted out.

Softly laughing, Anri thought of Mikado and Kida. They all became instant friends. "It's good that you have friends, Shizuo-Kun! Before I met my current friends, I only had one friend. I wasn't exactly friends with her though."

"It is a good thing I have an underground doctor as a so called _'friend'_, still. I hate it that he calls us friends." Shizuo said, wondering why Anri giggled. Or was she laughing? Shizuo couldn't _tell_, he was horrible figuring out stuff like that.

"Anrrriiii-Chaaaannnn!~" Shinra called out. "Can you help me with something?"

"That idiot. Is he trying to figure out what to get for dinner?" Shizuo mumbled under his breath.

"U-Um, coming Shinra-San!" Anri quickly got up from the spot she was sitting, and walked to see what Shinra was up to. Needless to say, he had a menu of some sort, and had a phone in his hand.

"What do you want more, crab ragoons, or fried rice?" Shinra said, with his usual cheesy smile plastered on his face.

"Crab ragoons, I guess?" Anri wondered what Shizuo would like. He seemed like the type who'd like sweet stuff. Like cake, Mont Blanc, and ice cream.

"Okaaay! Thank you, Anri-Chaaaan!" Shinra sang out. Anri almost wanted to giggle at Shinra, but she controlled herself from doing so.

Walking back to Shizuo, Anri wondered if she and Shizuo could become friends. They were a lot alike, in a way at least. Despite his rough attitude, Shizuo was a nice guy. _'Maybe I'll ask him…'_

**Comment. Crit on my typing and grammar (I don't have a beta, so just go easy on me!). And rate please!~**


End file.
